Ty's Twin
by BobWhite
Summary: Ty learns he has a twin from his mom when Lily shows up at the Ranch. Full summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more.
1. Ilena Borden-Chefkov

**Full Summary:**

Ty learns he has a twin after his mom shows up at the Ranch. How far will he have to go to finally meet her? How does she react? How do Ty & his friends react when she's found? Will it be a happy reunion? Or will something go bad? Did they end up on the same path, both in Juvie for crimes? Or did she end up on a different path?

**Ilena Borden-Chefkov:**

**A Young Life:**

Ilena knew that she wasn't really a Chefkov. Her father Ilari Chefkov had told her that she was adopted because her parents weren't able to have kids at all. Ilena had always wanted to know who her biological family was but it hadn't been an open adoption so she had never been able to find out. Her own parents had allowed her to ask the adoption agency about it but they weren't able to tell him much. She lived with her adoptive family for sixteen years before the car accident stole their lives.

After the car accident, Ilena finished high school but after school, she moved to Australia to start something her parents had dreamed of doing. They owned property in Australia and she had chosen to start up an Animal Sanctuary, something not only her parents had dreamed of doing but something she had always seen herself doing. She still knew exactly what she wanted to learn about her birth family but knew that they didn't want anything to do with her or didn't care that she was trying to get in touch with them at all.

**An Australian Princess:**

Katie Chefkov looked like her mother as she ran through the halls of their four bedroom house. Katie had the same face, the same smile, and the same laugh. She even had the same height as her mother, though she wasn't as tall as her mom just yet as she was only four years old. She was chasing the lion cub that she and her mother were bottle feeding. There were also two kangaroos, two hawk chicks, a wombat, a koala, and four platypuses. Not all of the animals were in the house, but they did belong to the Sanctuary that her mother ran. The two lion cubs that had been brought to them were malnourished and needed constant work.

Though lions were not native to Australia, the two cubs had been born in the country after a big game hunt went wrong and the lioness had escaped. Katie loved the fact that they could just walk out there door and have an animal to play with all the time. It was something she had always loved about her life. Having grown up nearly her whole life at the Sanctuary, she couldn't see herself anywhere else. But alas, life was not going to be kind to her. She and her mother were being forced to leave Australia.

**A Prosperous Life:**

Ilena and Katie had packed up their home as well as all the animals in their care. They were headed back to Ilena's home, where she had grown up. The Chefkov's still had property in Hudson, Alberta where Ilena had been raised. She knew exactly what she would do. She had all the permits for the animals and would just start up a Sanctuary in Hudson. She knew that her neighbors in Australia had only turned on her because she had taken in the lion cubs. She had sold the property she had purchased but had kept the house. She didn't want to but she knew that it was the only way for her daughter to see the world.

Katie was in the back seat with the cubs. All three were sleeping and the rest of the animals were in the back of the truck. Since it was snowing outside, the animals were all wearing some kind of blanket to keep them warm. Ilena saw a Café up ahead and pulled into a parking lot and hopped out. She woke her daughter, grabbed the bottle bag, helped Katie out and then both grabbed a cub. They walked into the Café together and every head turned towards them.

All talking in the Café stopped and though everyone stared, nobody really did anything. Ilena and Katie took a seat at a four-top (table with four chairs) and proceeded to look at the menu on the table. A young looking waitress walked over and asked what they wanted and they ordered. It was an uncomfortable stop but it would have to do until they got to the Chefkov family Cabin a little ways out of town.

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Review…**_


	2. Heartland Ranch

**Heartland Ranch:**

**A Visit From Lily:**

Ty and Amy were in the house when Mallory walked in with Ty's mom. Ty seemed surprised to see his mom at the Ranch since the last time they talked it had to do with Wade and they had argued at that.

"What are you doing her mom?"

"We need to talk Ty."

"There's nothing to talk about, I made that perfectly clear last time when you got back together with Wade."

"This has nothing to do with Wade. Well, actually it has a little to do with Wade, but not that much. Please, just listen."

"Listen to what? You and Wade actually getting married this time?"

"No, Ty we're not. But Wade is the one that said I should come and talk to you. A few days ago we were contacted by an adoption agency. It had been Wade's idea to look into it, but I needed to talk to you first."

"You're adopting a kid with Wade. Great, that's just great. He's going to be more screwed up than I am."

"Ty!" _Amy interjected, a little scared at how angry he had gotten with his mother._ "Why don't we go into the living room and talk? Lou can you get us some tea?"

"Yea no problem Amy. Go into the living room and talk and I'll bring in some tea for everyone."

"Thanks Lou, really. And Ty, I hope you will understand why I did what I did."

"What are you talking about mom?"

"You need to be sitting before I tell you anything."

**Learning The Secret:**

Lou brought in some tea and then everyone set around. Ashely and Caleb walked in just before Lily started to explain. They sat down as well and looked at Lou to figure out what was going on. Lou just shrugged her shoulders and motioned for them to sit down.

"Mom, what is this all about? Why were you contacted by an adoption agency?"

"Because Ty, they wanted to know if I was willing to learn about the baby I gave up. Apparently she's back in town and wants to get to know us."

"Baby? I have a sister? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because, it was hard enough just taking care of you. I could take care of the both of you at the same time. Wade convinced me it was a good idea to give her up for adoption and I knew that she would never know who I was because we didn't have an open adoption. But when the agency called and said the young woman was trying to get in contact with her birth family, Wade told me that I had to give it a shot."

"Well, where is she? Where has she been this whole time? And why did Wade convince you to give her up in the first place?"

"Because, it was hard enough for the two of us to raise you. We couldn't raise two babies at the same time."

"What are you saying? Two babies, mom, what does that mean?"

"The baby I gave up, the sister you never got to know, she's your twin. She was adopted by a Russian couple who liked to travel. Apparently they have a place here in Hudson, one in Australia and a few in the states. According to the agency, she decided to come back to Hudson because she grew up here."

"Where is she?" _Ty asked. He was stunned to learn he had a sister let alone a twin sister._

"The agency wouldn't tell me where she is, I just know that she moved back to Hudson. They're supposed to be starting up some kind of business. She does want to get to know us though and I'm willing to try and get to know her I you are."

"She's your daughter mom; you gave her up for adoption not me. If you want to get to know her, that's your right. It might take me a little longer to know if I want to get to know her or even go hunting for her. I need to go check on the horses, excuse me."

With that Ty got up and left. He looked back once with a glare on his face but then walked out the door.

"You should have told him sooner than now Lily. He's your son; the least you could have done was tell him when he came of age that he had a sister. He could have figured out what he wanted to do before now. Next time, trust your son a little more than you have been." _Amy said._

With that, Amy and the other kids left the house to go help Ty. After a while, Lily left the Ranch and headed off home. She was going to call the adoption agency and let them know that she would like to be contacted by the daughter she had given up for adoption.

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Review…**_


	3. Building Up The Sanctuary

**Building Up The Sanctuary:**

**Chefkov Cabin:**

Ilena and Katie were in the kitchen cooking. The animals were sleeping in the extra room as the barn was in shambles at the moment and they hadn't been able to get it fixed up enough for the animals. Since most of the animals are used to hot weather, being in the cold weather wasn't doing them any good. Laughter filled the kitchen and living room as all the animals tried to stay warm. The electricity and heat had just been turned on, but as hot as it was in the house, none of the animals could keep themselves warm.

What was funny was that even though most of the animals were enemies, they were huddling up next to each other just to get a little warmer. The two kangaroos had the four platypus babies in their pouches so they could stay a little warmer than the others. The two lion cubs were wrapped up in a blanket and nestling next to the other animals trying to stay as warm as they could. Dinner was almost done and the two were trying so hard not to sweat in the dinner. As hot as the place was, the mother and daughter didn't want to leave the room because the rest of the cabin was colder.

After dinner, the mother and daughter along with all the animals curled up in front of the fireplace, turned down the heat a little and fell asleep in each-other's arms.

**Renovations:**

They woke early, got into town and bought the necessary supplies and then were back at the property in record time. They knew exactly what needed to be fixed right away. The barn needed to be fixed up so the animals could sleep in it. There weren't enough stalls for all of the animals but they could always make do until a better solution came along. For the time, the mother and daughter worked alone on the barn, fixing the doors (both on the ground level and in the hay loft), repairing the office to its original state, fixing the panels in the stalls so the animals couldn't get to each other, putting cages into the stalls so more than one animal could live side beside. Names were attached to the stalls to show which animals were in each and the electricity was repaired so that the barn would have heating.

When the barn was done, they moved on to the corrals, where horses once resided. All the horses had been sold off a long time ago, all except one. That horse had been entrusted to the care of the Bartlet family as her parents hadn't wanted to sell her. Once everything was done at the corral, they moved on to the house. Electricity was running as was water and sewage, but things still needed to be fixed to make it a little more livable. They moved in the couch and chairs, their beds into the separate rooms, the dining room hutch and table, the rugs, dressers and the rest of their belongings. Book cases went up in the den, a desk went up as well. Shelves went up on the walls so Katie could proudly show off her collections. The kitchen was organized now that everything was coming out of the boxes.

Once all of the boxes were emptied, they put them into storage in the hay loft for now as they didn't know when they would need them again. The hay loft looked like it could be used as a guest room or as a room for a workhand to use but they would deal with that later. For now, the renovations were done and the only thing that had to be put up was the Sanctuary sign at the end of the driveway. As they drove down to the end of the driveway, they noticed the school bus driving by and most of the kids were looking out the window at the newcomers. The bus had left the school and was dropping kids off at their homes. Katie stayed in the truck as Ilena got up on a ladder and put up the sign. Now whenever anyone drove by they would see the words: CHEFKOV SANCTUARY and know that this was a safe place to leave an animal that they might have found.

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Review…**_


End file.
